Sky Ship
by aquilu
Summary: When Darken Rahl invaded the Midlands a wizard discovered a way for he, his friends and a confessor to flee the new world . Only to find new dangers in uncharted lands. This is the story of the lost crew of the sky ship. Takes place season one after sacrifice.
1. The Fall Of Aydindril

Disclaimer I do not own the legend of the seeker tv series nor any of its content. That belongs to ABC Studios, and Terry Goodkind. However most of the main characters in the story are my own inventions. This is my very 1st fan fic I had it baited by Richard's confessor and Kamil the Awesome.

This 1st chapter takes place sometime in between episodes1 and sacrifice.

* * *

><p>The lawn before the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril drank heavily. Five weeks had passed since the Confessors Kahlan and Dennee were sent out to find the Seeker; years had passed since Darken Rahl had begun his war of subjugation. The sparkling capital was under siege; D'Haran armies, led by Mord-Sith and Dragon Corp squads were pushing the Home Guard back. Confessors and wizards had joined to the battle, wishing to win back their ancient home. Yet it was all falling apart.<p>

"Retreat!" a voice called out from within the mass of defenders. "Head for the council chambers; we'll use the traveling circle there to escape!" Serena called out; the current Mother Confessor. She only held to that position because she wasn't dead yet; Kahlan was reportedly more powerful, given her past. Carin, one of the lower confessors, chased after Serena and the others. She arrived in the council chambers right as the others disappeared. Carin hurried over to the central dais, attempting to gain access to the circle. Loud voices echoed from the other side of the door she had come through; it wasn't blocked.

**_Writer's note_**_ traveling circles or traveling pads are magical points on the floor which are used to transport objects or people from one point to another._

"That's not the best use of your time," a voice said from the far side of the room. "I've severed the magical link on this side of the gateway so the D'Haran's can't hunt them down." Carin had turned to find Fedrin Foglanlan, a Wizard of the Second Order and Aydindril's last great thinker.

"So how are we supposed to escape wizard!" she questioned, screaming at the man.

"Don't worry about that, confessor. I have a means of escape. We just need to go to my lab...which is in the Wizard's Keep." Carin rolled her eyes before following Fedrin down a side corridor. She already knew they were heading for the tunnel which connected the Palace with the Keep; it had been installed during the first D'Haran-Midlands war. They reached the dead end which hid the passageway; it also hid a squad of Dragon Corps.

Fedrin raised his hands, preparing a ball of Wizard's Fire for the D'Haran soldiers when a Mord-Sith emerged from behind them. He released his grip on his magic as the Mord-Sith headed straight for the wizard. Carin lunged for the Mord-Sith, aiming for her throat. The confessor pulled back as one of the soldiers swung for her hand. The blade just missed her fingers, screaming through the air. She drew her knives, slicing open her attacker's throat. Three soldiers charged her as she tried to move into a position to aid Fedrin with his Mord-Sith problem. The final soldier stood back, commanding the three attacking her, but she spotted a man out of the corner of her eye; one of the Aydindril guards had found them. The newcomer swung his blade, chopping straight through the commander. The Mord-Sith disengaged from the wizard, turning her attention to the Home Guard member. This change earned Fedrin enough time to shoot wizard's fire at the D'Haran soldiers that were beginning to have the advantage over Carin. One of the soldiers was hit by the fire and fell to the ground screaming, his body and face badly burned; the fire burning him to death. His comrade, who the fire narrowly missed, was startled as his eyes turned towards the wizards. Just then Carin dropped one of her daggers, managing to grab the D'Haran soldier . She released her hold on her power.

Command me confessor," the soldier stated.

Kill her" Carin commanded.

The confessed D'Haran soldier started for the Mord-Sith, joining Fedrin and the Home Guard member in their battle. Carin struggled to her feet, picking up her daggers. she wasn't as strong as Kahlan, but she was close. However none of them could match the Mord-Sith when it came to physical strength or speed.

She kicked the wizard in the face, blocking the D'Haran's sword simultaneously. She drove her agiel into his chest, turning. He was dead before impact with the stone floor. The Mord-Sith continued on to the guard. He charged her, swinging his sword horizontally from right to left. The agiel jabbed him in his stomach; he smiled when she realized it had no effect on him. The sword reached its intended target running the Mord-Sith through her just. As he pooled his sword out of her the wizard and confessor finish the remaining soldiers. Two more D'Harans suddenly arrived, yet they were met by a ball of Wizard's Fire. As it moved towards them, the guard smacked it with the flat side of his blade. It imploded, splashing on the men.

Fedrin pulled them into the passageway as the chamber was filled with their screams. "How are you feeling?" the wizard asked Carin.

" I'm fine" she replied, hiding how tired she was.

"Thank you Mathis" Fedrin said, turning to the guard who was following behind.

"Where is the rest of your squad the" confessor asked

"I was separated from them when we were being overrun by the D'Haran troops. The battle forced me through a boundary at the entrance to one of the passageways to this tunnel which they couldn't pass. Then shortly before they found you I heard the other squad of D'Haran in these tunnels and trailed them hoping to catch them off guard." He said

(She wanted to ask him how he passed through the barrier and what had happened with the Mord-Sith but before she got the chance Fedrin spoke.)

"We have to reach the Wizard's Keep before they discover the passageway...or destroy my work", hustling. The group made it to the Keep without problems; the torches were unlit, but that was an easy issue to solve with a wizard. They emerged inside the central chamber, coming out from behind a stone dog. They moved up the stairs and through the corridors, passing by dozens of libraries. The wizard's lab was across a bridge; beneath it was a dozen stone talons reaching up for blood. His lab was strewn with papers and materials.

"How are we supposed to escape?" Carin asked, surveying the room.

Fedrin snapped his fingers thrice. A ladder fell from the ceiling, bringing a wooden hatch to their attentions. Mathis climbed up first, opening it with his sword. Carin went up next, helped up the final rungs by the soldier. The wizard was last, stopping to look down at the room. He had to destroy all of his research, since the D'Harans could win the war if they discovered the documents.

The wizard dropped a ball of fire into the chamber. "All those years of work gone" he remarked gloomily, watching it burn. Fedrin then shut the hatch they had climbed up. Floating before them was a boat. Mathis commented on it, guessing it was fifteen boot-lengths long and the massive cloth balloon was over twenty boot-lengths around. With sails tie to the blimp and the ropes.

"Isn't it wonderful?" the wizard asked his companions. He didn't give them time to answer. "It has two decks and works just like a sailboat, yet it rides the currents of wind - with some magical aid, of course."

"But what is it?" Carin questioned, following the other two. They began boarding, hearing the sounds of war near.

"A sky ship, confessor," Fedrin answered. He strolled over to the wheel. "We're flying away."

**Please review. It helps my writing.**


	2. Wizards First Airship

**T**hey cut the ropes that held Fedrin's sky ship in place. With the bonds broken, it sailed away. They were high above the rocky cliffs, but the wizard told them they had to get higher if they were going to clear the Rang'Shada Mountains; they were almost out of D'Haran siege weapons range. The wizard had his companions mess with the sail controls while he cried out an incantation, waving his hands about. The clouds surged from their positions, maneuvering so they could be around the ship making it impossible for their enemies to spot them. The wind direction also changed, pulling them southward.

The spell eventually faded, revealing the distance between them and the ground; it startled both Mathis and Carin.

"How high are we?" asked the confessor, grabbing onto a rope; Fedrin had forgotten to put in railings.

"About half a league." answered the Wizard. She took a step back, surprised by the altitude they had gained. The closest anyone had gotten to this height were Dragon Riders, but they had all disappeared, over one hundred years ago.

"The sky ship will speed once we get above the clouds; it's rumored that the wind is faster there."

"I thought you were just a wizard of the second order, not some conjurer of magical feats," the soldier commented, wiping his face.

" Magic is just a tool the person is what's important. That's where real power comes from."

Fedrin said, forming a small ball of fire in his hand. "The magic in this is just like that of Wizard's Fire: amplify the heat of the air. That causes this craft to rise because hotter air always rises. Which takes a lot less energy than casting a levitation spell powerful enough to lift us this high. This was more of a structural feat, anyways." He leaned onto the wheel, moving it just to keep the path straight. "The other wizards were skeptical of my idea: they brought up my mobile traveling pad as evidence of my 'insanity'." Carin and Mathis were watching intently, nudging him on. "A number of them used their magic to gain influence within the Council, primarily with councilors from the larger providenes.

There were a few who favored more powerful and ancient forms of magic like long-range traveling circles . Then there were the few who disliked using their magic and preferred more common forms of transportation like horses. But I've always possessed an advanced ability for air manipulation.

He shrugged, almost done. "I wanted to become a wizard since I thought of them as brilliant heroes that helped people with abilities beyond anything a simpleton could do." He returned his thoughts to the ship.

"Landing could be dangerous since that's all theoretical still, but the good news is that we're a half week's march out of Aydindril so we don't need to be in much of a rush. Mathis here helps also, since he can't be tracked through magic," the Wizard mentioned.

"Why not?" asked the confessor, turning to stare at the soldier. "I saw that agiel bounce off of him without a single scream and it doesn't make sense."

The soldier turned to her, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm pristinely ungifted," he said. "Confessor. Well, the only one of my...kind in the Resistance."

"The only what?" Carin asked, confused. Despite being a confessor, Carin knew very little about magic apart from her own. She knew how to use common magical items, such as traveling pads and journey books. She even knew most of the wizards, yet she hadn't heard that term before. Her mother had been part of a confessor colony near the sea, so she hadn't spent her childhood like most confessors in Aydindril.

"He is unaffected by magic, Carin," the wizard stated.

"When did you discover you were pristinely ungifted?" she asked, watching him intently.

"It was in my tenth summer when my village was wiped out. The D'Harans had used a whisperer prototype. I was rescued by Fedrin who brought me to Aydindril where I was raised by a family of resistance fighters and grew up to joined the home guard." The demons of his past were visible in his eyes, yet she didn't know if he was truthful or was lying. He isn't readable then, she commented to herself. She wondered if he was immune to confession to? She thought about asking but what would he think if she were to ask him that?

"I'm sorry I brought it up," she mumbled, guilty.

He said that it was fine, but he wanted to know about her first encounter with D'Hara's armies. "I had just reached my seventeenth years when the colony was attacked by a Mord-Sith squad. I was the only survivor, and knowing the tales of the group, I fled for more of my kind." There conversation went on for some time.

After several minutes Fedrin coughed. Loudly.

"We need to land soon, given that The winds have changed. I can't move us against the current for very long and I'm starting to get hungry." Carin made a snide remark about having no food, but she was ignored. "We're almost over the mountains, so we're going to land in the valley before us." He turned to the soldier. "I need you to pilot this boat safely to the ground, since the D'Harans in this region will be relying on sorcerers to find intruders, so you'll be safe." Fedrin then turned on the confessor. "We're heading down to the valley floor.

"How are you going to get down?" the soldier asked.

"With this" said the wizard. He drew out an amulet and pointed the ground at the center of the ship's deck; the patterns matched. A star was encompassed inside of a circle. "This is a traveling circle and it's linked to this amulet." He cast a quick wizard web onto it and tossed it overboard. "It works just like the one in the Temple of Rondax, our destination."

"Why would an amulet even be necessary if you have this? And why can't we just go to the Temple," Carin asked.

"Because the magic is neither strong enough or connected for such a thing to occur. And yes, the amulet is necessary; that's how I set the ship up."

The confessor groaned, annoyed. "So can you tell me how we're going to get down there now?"

"It works just like this, dear Carin." Fedrin grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the circle. Once in the center, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared into blue flames. Mathis swore as the ship began to descend. He would have to wait longer than them to reach the ground.

They appeared in the mist of a forest. The wizard leaned over and picked the amulet up. He pocked it before blowing air through his fingers. The sky ship, barely visible from their position, swung around and headed for them. Carin asked a question to pass the time.

"Isn't it redundant to have a traveling circle on board if you could just land the ship?"

"Actually, it was the idea of one of the wizards I trusted," Fedrin replied. "He told me that unless I was First Wizard, it would be difficult to take off and land after a long journey.

Throw in added weight from supplies and the concept of combining the circle with an amulet and just tossing it off of the ship was rather logical." He grinned at the confessor.

Besides we should be careful landing in enemy territory or leaving the sky ship up in the open where anyone could see it.

"My magic may not be as tiring as yours is, but it isn't unlimited, as some think." They stood there for a couple of moments before the wizard continued on. "I'm thinking that we should spend the night down here. It'll give me time to rest up for the journey to Rondax. And maybe we'll shake whatever D'Harans may be tracking us."

"That makes sense, but how will we get there without being seen? We are up in the sky and most of the Midlands isn't wooded." The wizard rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Once I regain my strength, I should be able to create a cloud around the sky ship long enough to make it there." He looked up to the sky. "I hope Mathis doesn't have problems flying the ship; it's not like I gave him instructions."

"I think he'll be fine, wizard," Carin stated, sitting down onto a log. "It's just an airborne boat." The wizard nodded, turning away from the sky.

"I hope you're right."

**Please review. It helps my writing.**


	3. The Temple of Rondax

They spent a couple of days hidden in the forest, preparing the sky ship for the journey to the Temple. The balloon's magic had been redone and the disguise cloud was improved. It was midday when they finally took off, prepared to fly through the night. The ship was just below the clouds when Mathis decided to talk.

"it's a long way down" he said, peering over the side. The cloud was made of both water vapor and magic, thus he could see more of the world than Fedrin or Carin. That would make it so others saw it the same as his companions. When shall we arrive at the Temple?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, we'd better ask Fedrin," Carin commented, standing a couple of feet away.

"Where do you suggest we begin?" the ungifted asked, turning around.

"Inside, I think." They popped the hatch and descended in search of Fedrin.

The lower deck was a singular area, just large enough so five grown men could sleep with some comfort. It had two windows one on each side all one room and a staircase at the stern leading up to the upper deck, it also had a rope ladder which could be thrown down a wooden hatch in the floor.

"We've only traveled half a league. I thought your ship was supposed to be faster than horses." Mathis barked. He reached for the sword he didn't have.

"I guess you never did learn about basic air currents; it takes some guesswork to get a good one. The cloud we have also slows us down," the wizard replied, glaring over at them.

"What about Gars?" Asked Mathis "Their blood flies won't be fooled by a cloud and once the blood flies come near the gars could easily tear this delicate ship apart"

Fedrin handed them a potion "I made this to ward away blood flies. You should rub it on your skin."

"The D'Harans could be there by now," the confessor stated, worry on her face. "Perhaps we should try flying without the cloud."

"I'm afraid that would be too dangerous, my dear. Serena told me that your safety comes first. If I remember correctly, if was something along the lines of 'tell her to trust you when all of the other confessors dead', or something like that." Carin glared knives at the wizard, but Mathis was able to distract her by grabbing her hand.

(His touch frightened her at first; nobody had ever done something like that, then she felt her power fade. She had wondered whether or not her magic could affect him at all it turned out that it couldn't. No longer having to hold in her powers was such a relief. Maybe if we ..., Carin quickly tried to purged that thought from her head. He seemed honorable but they had only just met. And just because there was a significant shortage of men (next to zero) who could not be affected by her power didn't mean she offer herself the moment she found one.)

The sun rose up, shining down on the Midlands to mark a new day. The glow illuminated the Galean Valley, a massive, green plateau. Its beauty was a stark contrast to the torched Temple that sat on top of a butte. The massive stone building smoldered, having burnt from the inside out; the battle had only been a day ago, at the least. A small coin fell from the sky and landed in the tall grass, bouncing once off of the tough ground. A flash of light flew across the field before two people appeared; one of them old and the other garbed in a black dress. Carin's heart sank as she saw the Temple, and she ran inside to see if there are any survivors but she found only charred remains of the confessors. The woman fell to her knees, he attempts to hold back tears futile.

Carin looked up when she heard the sound of men running towards them. Two soldiers were approaching, weapons drawn. The confessor jumped to her feet, daggers ready. She slashed the first man's throat open and grabbed the second ones.

"Command me, confessor," he said solemnly. Before she could ask her question, a group of four came running. A squad, she grumbled mentally. Carin and the man she had confessed were forced into a corner by the other five soldiers, the confessed man attempting to fight off each of them; trying to defend his mistress.

Fortunately none of them noticed Fedrin sneak in as he conjured a web of air. To take them all out at once he would need to make it very dense. The Wizard cast out his air web towards one of the temple walls which was badly damaged from the recent battle. When it hit the wall gave way crushing three of the soldiers and knocking out the other two.

"Are you all right." He asked

" I've had better days," Carin grumbled. She turned her attention to the confessed soldier. "What happened to the confessors here? Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry mistress, but we killed the majority of them. Only a handful escaped, led by the Mother Confessor. Our spies had been here for a couple of days, waiting for the retreat from Aydindril. However, we don't know where the survivors went**; **

Fedrin stood over the crushed bodies.

"These two soldiers are still alive" said Fedrin.

"Once you regain your strength we can confess them and you can order them to say that the others died an a accidental cave-in. We have to keep a low profile."

"Your still worried about that! If we would have gotten here soo.."

"you probably would have been killed to" he interrupted "I'm sorry but it's crucial that you stay alive. Now more than ever. We must protect the line of confessors."

She turned away and struggled to calm herself. Once she had confessed the two other men she relayed the instructions to the confessed soldiers. She also ordered the soldiers she confessed to steal the commanders journey book and some other supplies from the D'Haran's then rendezvous with them in a small-town by the sea. They nodded before turning around, heading back towards the temple.

Then the wizard and confessor disappeared, the amulet's magic tapped into.

A week passed by the time they reached the woods of the night wisps. Mathis was busy cooking the rabbit he had caught in the younger forest while Fedrin was examining his ship, trying to repair the burns from their chance encounter with a traveling D'Haran siege crew. Carin sat at the edge of the woods, waiting for the wisps to emerge. She was now garbed in brown instead of black, an attempt to hide her confessor background. Night had fallen when they finally came, numbering in the dozens. They whispered what they knew about the other confessors, and it shocked her. She left them and sat around the fire the ungifted had.

"What did you learn?" he questioned, briefly glancing over at her.

"Alanna, Erin and Tara are still alive, but Serena went mad and died at the hands of a soldier confessed by Dennee."

"What!" Fedrin cried out, standing a stride back.

"I know, I didn't believe it either," Carin commented. "As if troublesome enough, it turns out the Kahlan Amnell is now the Mother Confessor." Mathis gave her a confused glance. "She was sent out to find the First Wizard and the Seeker of Truth. The three left went with Dennee and her son -"

"Bad, girls!" the wizard exclaimed. "Why would they dare let a male son live?"

"It doesn't make any sense besides I heard that Dennee died a few months ago when she was trying to cross the boundary with Kahlan." Said Mathis

"I'll explain on the way to Valeria," she said.

**Please review. It helps my writing.**


	4. Villarreal

_Sorry it took me so long to update this I've been busy with school. hopefully my next chapter won't take as long._

_ This chapter shows my take on what things must have been like for the confessors in Villarreal after sacrifice. As well as what Cara was doing in the 1st season_

* * *

><p>Nobody turned to look at the three travelers entering the tavern. They would have been far more surprised if they knew that these people came from inside the cloud that had just descended behind the hill a few paces from there small port town.<p>

"You sure it's safe here? What if someone finds out who we are?" Mathis asked, surveilling the room.

"The D'Haran's aren't searching for us; they're after the Seeker," Fedrin told him. "Besides, most people here resent living under D'Haran rule. We'll be fine as long as we don't mention Aydindril." They sat down and he looked around. "You sure this is the place?"

"Yes, but if they don't show up we should continue on to Valeria," Carin said.

"Well, I should buy some food for the colony. They'll surely need it for the early days," Fedrin said, pulling out two bags. He walked off, leaving Mathis and Carin at the table.

"Once we get to Villarreal my journey will be over," Carin said. "I'll stay with the colony, with Dennee and her son. Fedrin will probably continue somewhere else. What about you?"

"That depends," Mathis answered, shrugging. "I could always go with Fedrin, but if you want me to stay on the colony I'd be more than happy to join you."

"What about Aydindril?" Mathis asked. "You are a Confessor and one day you'll be needed back there."

"The new colony is where I'm needed now, Mathis. Remember, unlike Fedrin I can't be affected by the boy's powers."

Carin flinched when Mathis glared at her. She had feelings for him, ones that she had to suppress for his sake, even with the need to continue the line of Confessors. It was a cruel trick the Creator was playing on her. "So am I," he said, and because of that fact she knew he couldn't sire a Confessor.

A man with blonde hair walked into the tavern. He had a brown bag with him and he no longer wore a D'Haran uniform; Carin recognized him as a soldiers she had confessed at the Temple of Rondax.

"Where is your friend," Carin asked. She had expected him to arrive with the other soldier she had confessed.

"He was killed when we raided a D'Haran Arsenal, mistress. I was able to get these before fleeing."

He handed her the bag and she looked inside. There was a journey book and a variety of magical weapons.

"Does this please you mistress?"

"You have done well," she said.

When they met up with Fedrin at the market, he was struggling to carry the bags with all the food he had purchased. The merchant had wondered how he was going to carry so much, but Fedrin didn't explain. He just handed the merchant 20 gold coins and had the bags filled. The former D'Haran soldier helped carry the food to the sky ship, where Fedrin used his magic to load it.

Carin told him that she'd be pleased if he got work and started a family. He left with his orders and she smiled.

Fedrin placed a cloud over the ship as they rose into the sky. He didn't remove it until they were several leagues off shore, only a couple of hours into the journey. Carin knew that months ago she'd be terrified of flying, but she had gotten used to it after many nights in the sky. It also provided the best view of the Midlands possible, available to only birds and flying creatures for so long. However, it was different seeing just blue beneath.

"It's so far away now," Mathis said, walking up.

"I just hope this isn't the last time I see the Midlands," Carin said, turning to face him.

He smiled, approaching her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll see it again, one day."

"We?" she asked, shocked.

He nodded, taking her into his arms. "We."

And then he kissed her.

By morning, the shore was gone. The only land they could see was a small arpeggio that hid the path to Valeria.

"How long until we get there?" Carin asked the wizard.

"The ocean winds are strong and we no longer need the cloud spell to hide, so we should be arrive by the next morning. I'll use the stars to navigate when night comes." Fedrin turned back to his craft for a moment. "Did you send a night wisp to tell Dennee we were coming?"

"No," Carin said. "They're fragile creatures and such a trip would kill them. Leaving their woods for too long does such, but not as fast as if we used them to send messages."

Four Confessors stood near two small wooden shelters on Valeria. Alanna, Erin,Tara and Dennee were around a hundred paces from the shore, watching two confessed soldiers finish construction. The other three were off hunting. Food was vital, especially with Dennee's son and mate, Fin. She was the only one wearing white, given her rank amongst the others. The only live Confessor stronger than her was her sister Kahlan, who was off with the Seeker.

"Perhaps I should go help the soldiers search for provisions," Alanna suggested. "We'll need more supplies to make it through the winter."

"Do you think we'll have that long?" Tara asked.

"We don't know how long until Rahl's death. And anyways, Dennee, Fin, and the baby can't leave here."

"I wish it could be otherwise," Dennee said. "However, we can't let him leave. I wish I could see Kahlan again, but I couldn't give him up." She appeared to be frustrated and angry, almost looking like Alanna right after Zedd regrew her arm.

"Erin, would you mind doing the first shift tonight? He always wakes me around the beginning of shift two, so I could cover that," Dennee said as she picked up her son. Fin stood up and followed after her as Erin nodded.

"Someone's been here," Cara announced to the group with her. Six Mord-Sith and twelve Dragon Corps soldiers trailed behind her and Dahlia.

"What's with you?" Dahlia asked. "I've never seen you act this way before."

"I should be chasing the Seeker for Lord Rahl. Instead he has me chasing after a small group of Confessors that somehow escaped." She turned on Dahlia, angry. "I killed the most enemies at both Aydindril and the Temple of Rondax out of every Mord Sith. Everyone knows that I should've been the one to break the Seeker. Sure, Denna is better at keeping them alive for a long time, but I've never had anyone run away."

"You should speak more respectfully of Lord Rahl," a soldier said.

"Quiet, fool," Cara said, waving her agiel at him. "It's soldiers like you that give the D'Haran army a bad name." When this is all over, I'll be able to convince Lord Rahl to send me after the Seeker.

A scout arrived when she turned around. "I found them. They're in a valley on the south side of the island," he said

"Were you spotted," she asked.

"Do you think I would've made it back if I had?" he asked.

Cara glared at him. "Of course not." She turned away from him and to the others. "We'll attack them in the middle of the night. The full moon is tonight and if we do have any troubles, I'm sure we can always set something on fire." The soldiers cheered.


End file.
